Crumble
by Effie17
Summary: Beware: Spoiler Alert! This is my speculation on what might happen in the finale. But I hope it doesn't.
1. Chapter 1

Hawaii Five 0

Crumble

Author's Note: Beware Finale Speculation. What I think could happen in the finale. But, I hope not.

Danny took a moment longer to hold his daughter. Her school year was over and Rachel was taking her on a vacation to see her grandmother in England.

"You be really good on the plane, do you have your DS?" Danny asked as he kneeled on the pavement.

"Yes, Danno," Grace smiled at her dad.

"Listen to your mom and have fun," Danny pulled Grace in for one more hug. He needed to get back to McGarrette, who was waiting patiently by the Camaro and Grace needed to get in her seat in her mother's car.

"I will, love you Danno." Grace climbed in the backseat and buckled her seat belt. Danny closed the door, waving as they pulled away.

Danny started to walk back to where Steve was waiting.

"What are you smiling for?" Steve quipped, his own smile in place.

"If you had a kid as wonderful as Grace, you'd smile a lot more, too." Danny answered, reaching the driver's side of his car. "Thanks for waiting, by the way."

"No problem," Steve answered.

The loud, shocking, sound of an explosion washed over the two men. The force of the explosion, knocking both men down. A piece of metal landing on the hood of Danny's Camaro. They slowly got to their feet, hands touching their heads. Danny's came away with blood.

As one, they turned toward the source of the explosion. The Mercedes.

Rachel's Mercedes.

"NOOOOO!" Danny screamed, running towards the car that held his family.

"DANNY!" Steve took off after Danny, pushing his legs as fast as he could. Danny ignored him, running full tilt for the Mercedes.

Steve made a flying tackle that brought both him and Danny down to the ground. Danny fell face down, Steve on top of him. He immediately turned over and tried to push Steve off.

"Danny," Steve dodge a fist. "Danny, it's too late." Steve wrapped both arms around Danny's chest, as Danny once again tried to get to the car. Steve pulled Danny tight, until Danny's back was pressed to Steve's chest.

The car was completely engulfed.

"GRACE!" Danny yelled, trying to get out of Steve's iron grip. He wrenched his body forward hard, still trying to get to Grace.

"Danny, stop," Steve fought to keep a tight grip on his partner. Danny seemed stronger than ever and Steve had his hands full with trying to keep Danny from getting any closer to the flames that engulfed the car.

"Grace!" Danny tried to twist out of Steve's grip.

"Danny, please," Steve begged, pulling both of them off their knees and to their feet.

"My baby," Danny whispered, all the fight leaving his body. His legs buckled and he would've hit the ground if not for Steve's arms still holding him. But, now the arms that had restrained him were the only thing keeping him from hitting the ground.

Steve slowly turned Danny into his chest, his face away from the flames.

A firetruck had arrived, along with ambulances. Steve knew he needed to get Danny out of there before bodies could be seen.

"Let's go, Danny." Steve pulled Danny toward the Camaro.

"You guys alright?" An EMT asked.

"We're going to the hospital," Steve told the EMT as he tightened his grip an Danny. "I'll take him."

Steve eyed the cut on Danny's forehead. It had already stopped bleeding, but he knew Danny was in shock.

Steve manuevered Danny into the passenger seat. Then moved to the driver's side. Once in, he gave Danny a critical look. His partner looked bad.

"Everything's going to be ok," Steve told Danny, feeling inside, that he was lying.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hawaii Five 0

Author's Note: I love to whump Danny.

Crumble

Chapter 2

"Commander, I don't know what to tell you." Dr. Mathews told Steve. "He is refusing medical attention. I can't make him let me look at him."

"Why the hell not?" Steve barked at her. "You know what he's been through."

"Yes, I do. But, his head is no longer bleeding. It could use a stitch, but even that isn't absolutely necessary."

"He's is shock." Steve insisted.

"Yes, Detective Williams is in shock. But, he doesn't want to stay and he hates being touched." Dr. Mathews pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"If he would stop fighting you, what would you do?" Steve asked.

"I'd like a better look at that cut and he needs to get warm. All that shaking isn't a good sign. If I could get an I.V. in then I'd know for sure he was well hydrated." Dr. Mathews sighed.

"Let me back in there, then." Steve begged.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Commander."

"Please. Let me try again."

"Alright. Let's go." She led the way out of the waiting room and down a hall. Steve could hear Danny shouting. For him. The doctor led Steve into the room.

"Where the hell have you been!" Dnny shouted, accusingly at Steve.

"Danny, you need to calm down," Steve put a hand on Danny's bare arm. He was freezing. Danny sat on the hospital bed, only wearing his pants. His shoes and shirt were missing.

"And where the hell are my clothes?" Danny whole body shook, as if terribly cold.

"Listen to me carefully, you need to lay down, cover up with some blankets. We need to get your body tempurature back up." Steve turned to Dr. Mathews. "You have a blanket warmer here?"

She nodded yes and sent a nurse to get three.

"Come on Danny. Lay down." Steve kind of coaxed and kind of manhandled Danny into a half lying down position, his hands on Danny's shoulder.

"Steve," Danny said, his voice lower and softer. "Steve, I can't stay here. I need to go."

"That's it lay down." Steve said after wrapping one blanket around Danny's upper body.

"Steve, I have to find who did this," Danny said.

"Dr. Mathews here is going to put an I.V. in." Steve told Danny.

"I don't want to be knocked out," Danny said.

"They're worried about you. Probably just going to give you some fluids." Steve covered him with the other two warm blankets. Danny still shivered.

"Don't want to be here." Danny tried to get up again, but Steve was ready.

"Let the doc check you out. You cut your head." Steve eased him back down, replacing the shifted blankets. "We can't have any long term problems with that."

"Yeah, your head is already messed up." Danny smiled.

"Hey, I'll have you know, there is nothing wrong with my head." Steve smiled.

Danny stayed up, out of the way as the doctor and nurses moved around Danny. The IV was inserted shortly after Dr. Mathews check Danny's pupil reaction.

"A mild cuncussion, I'm gonna put a couple of stitches in your head wound, Detective. Draw some blood to see if your dehydrated." Dr. Mathews told them both. "Mindy, get him started on fluids, anyway."

"Steve, how long am I going to be here?" Danny asked.

"Doctor?" Steve asked.

"Does he have someone who can keep an eye on him? Wake him up every couple of hours?" She asked.

"I don't want to go to your place," Danny told Steve.

"Yes, Doc, he'll be looked after."

"Not by you." Danny muttered. "Kidnapper."

"Cry Baby."

The docotr smiled at the banter as she stitched up Danny's head. "He can go once we get his blood results and he finishes the bag of fluids."

H

5

0

Steve was taking Danny back to his place. Danny had been discharged. He looked completely exhausted. He sat in the passenger seat of his Camaro, wearing one of Steve's sweatshirt, trying not to shake.

"You're taking me against my will. I would like to go on the record as being pissed off about it." Danny tried to calm his shaking body.

"Duly noted." Steve replied. "Now get your ass out of the car and into the house. I'll be inside in a minute."

"Who made you Boss?" Danny yawned.

Steve didn't answer as Danny got out and went inside. Steve sighed, loudly, then looked at his phone. He had missed eight calls from Chin. Huh. Steve took a moment to call and check in with Chin.

"I've been calling you. Why didn't you answer." Chin shouted into the phone.

"I've been kind of busy with Danny, Chin. What have you got?" Steve pinched the bridge of his nose.

"There were no bodies found in the Mercedes Benz." Chin nearly shouted through the phone.

"They burned all up?" Steve asked confused.

"No, no one was in the car." Chin continued to shout. "Where's Danny, someone pulled his family out at the traffic light, then blew the empty car."

"I don't know if there was that kind of time, Chin."

"The contents of the car don't lie."

"Chin, before I tell Danny this... I have got to ask. Are. You. Absolutley sure?" Steve asked, getting out of the car.

"I'd bet my life on it. Where's Danny?" Chin asked.

"In my house. Hopefully under a blanket, he's still shaking pretty bad." Steve made his way into the house, closing the door behind him, he disconnected the call. "Danny?"

No answer. The couch was empty, as was the bathroom. Steve headed upstairs. Checking both of their bedrooms, and finding them empty, Steve headed out the back at a run.

"Danny! Danny!"

Way out, past the beach, Steve caught a glipse of Danny's blonde hair in the water.

Oh, God, no.

Steve ran as fast as he could toward the beach. Danny's head was under!

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hawaii Five 0

Crumble

Chapter 3

Steve ran toward the water, pushing his legs as hard as he could. He jumped over the first few small waves, then dove in searching for Danny. The salt water stung his eyes, but Steve ignored it.  
>He pulled himself farther out to sea, his long, strong arms cutting through the water. Steve's eyes caught a glimpse of Danny's blond hair and he worked his way in that direction. The sweatshirt Danny had been wearing was adding to the weight, pulling him. As Steve got closer, he noticed bubbles coming out of Danny's mouth. Steve quickly pulled his body up next to Danny's and wrapped an arm around his chest, surprised when Danny started to fight him.<p>

"Danny!" Steve yelled, a second after his head broke the surface. Danny was still fighting hard. He pulled Danny up so his head broke the surface, too. "Danny!"

Then Steve shoved his head back under. Taking advantage of Danny's surprise and shock, he got Danny in a head lock and pulled them both toward the beach. Danny still tried to pull away and fight Steve. But, Steve had him in the perfect hold.

"Let me go!" Danny said, trying to pull out of Steve's iron grip.

Once Steve's feet hit the sand, he stood up. Danny was too short to reach, yet, but Steve held his head above the water.

"Knock it off!" Steve barked at his partner. "You try to push off of me one more time and you're going back under!"

"That was kind of the point! Let me go," Danny yelled back.

Steve shoved his head under. "Happy now?"

"I said let me go," now Danny's feet could touch, too.

"And I said to knock it off." Steve made it the rest of the way up the beach and dumped Danny on the sand. He was shivering still. "You stupid or something!"

"Leave me alone," Danny turned his body away from Steve.

Steve took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Rachel and Grace were not in the car when it exploded," Steve told Danny, whose shivering had gotten worse.

Danny didn't say anything.

"Did you hear me?" Steve asked, dropping to his knees in the sand. Danny had his head turned away, shivering and shaking uncontrollably. Steve made a decision. "Come on, we need to get you dried off and warm."

"Get lost, McGarrett," Danny mumbled, quietly.

"Oh, talking are you?" McGarrett pulled his partner into a sitting up, sort of, position. "You want a ride or can you save us both the embarrassment and walk?"

"Walk," Danny mumbled.

Well, Steve wouldn't have exactly called it walking. But, Danny did make it into the house and upstairs to the bathroom without being carried. They took a short stop at the back porch to strip off all but skivvies and undershirts.

"You with me?" Steve asked Danny, putting his hand on Danny's arm.

"Yeah, don't feel good. Can't stop shaking."

"You heard me say that Rachel and Grace were not in the car, right?" steve asked.

Danny nodded his head, unable to speak.

"Get in the shower." Steve steered Danny that way. "Make the water hot. Don't lock the door."

Danny seemed to nod at Steve as he headed into the guest bathroom.

Steve didn't bother to shower. He quickly used a towel to get any excess water off his body and out of his hair, them redressed. He made a quick stop in the guest room that he had been calling Danny's for some time, now. He knocked on the guest bathroom door a second before opening it.

"Feeling any better?" Steve called inside.

"Yeah," Danny answered.

"Okay, I've got some clean clothes of yours from your room. I'll leave them on the counter." Steve moved into the room and set the clothes down. He moved back out of the room and waited outside.

A few minutes passed by and Danny opened the door, sticking his head out he spotted Steve. "These are pajamas."

"I know."

"You said Rachel and Grace weren't in the car."

"I did."

"Well, I want to help find them."

"No."

"No?"

"Sorry, Danno. You're worn out. You need to sleep, put on your pajamas."

"No."

"No?"

"I feel way better, now."

Steve gave him a doubtful look, but humored him, anyway.

"That's good. I'm glad you feel better. But, Chin and Kono, along with HPD are still gathering evidence. When there's news, we'll be notified," Steve told his partner.

"I want to help, now."

"Maybe, once you stop shaking and Chin and Kono show up with some information, then, maybe, you can help." Steve kept his voice firm. Not thirty minutes ago his partner had tried to end his life. Steve was not going to let Danny over do it.

"But-"

"Get going. Pajamas." Steve insisted.

Danny shot Steve a half-glare and closed the door again. The sounds of someone getting dressed could be heard along with some grumbling. A moment later, Danny emerged in his sleep pants and a white tshirt.

Steve couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face.

"Don't look so happy," Danny shivered.

"Come on," Steve put his hand on Danny's elbow and walked him to his room. The covers were already pulled back and the curtains already closed to block out the sun.

"Are you leaving?" Danny's body shook.

"No. Chin and Kono can handle the crime scene. When they know something, so will we. We will find them." Steve nudged Danny onto the bed, then covered him up. Still, Danny shivered. "You want another blanket?"

Danny shook his head, no.

"Want me to turn on the heat?" Steve joked, earning himself a half-glare. With Danny watching, Steve went to the closet and pulled out a heavy afgan that his grandmother had made. He returned to the bed and spread the blanket over Danny.

"I'm gonna be fine," Danny told Steve.

"I know you are," Steve said. "Need anything?"

Danny shook his head again.

"You going downstairs?" Danny asked.

Steve moved over to the chair and sat down, picking up the book that he'd left there from his last bedside vigil on Danny in this bed. "Nah, I think I'll stay here. Close. You know, in case you need another blanket or something."

"Or something," Danny mumbled, his eyes getting heavy.

"Sleep well, Danno."

H

5

0

Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. I have no idea how the season finale will actually go. I really hope they don't kill off a main character. This story is complete, it's more about Steve and Danny's friendship than anything else. If you've ready any of my other stories, you know I love to hurt Danny.  
>Please, no complaints. <p>


End file.
